warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:God of Ps
Editing God of Ps, If you are going to update terms on the Eldar pages please complete the work. The Alaitoc page was only half-finished. Please search the page for every instance of the term and change it; otherwise it is better to simply leave it alone than half-changed. Thanks. Montonius (talk) 22:16, January 22, 2019 (UTC) T'au When the Tau get their 8th Edition upgrade they will receive a major expansion of pages. There's a lot on the plate right now so I can't tell you exactly when it will go up. Montonius (talk) 00:21, January 23, 2019 (UTC) Articles Please don't create new articles that you are simply taking from the Lexicanum. Changing a few words is not researching and creating your own article. While I will allow this one to remain after cleaning it up, please do not continue this habit. Montonius (talk) 01:22, January 25, 2019 (UTC) You do not create wiki articles by piecing together fragments of information from OTHER wikis or even other articles on this wiki. You create articles by doing independent research with the original sources. In this case, the novel from which the Bloodfiends concept was drawn. The articles you have created have contained factual errors or leave out key pieces of information because you are just paraphrasing another article from another wiki and have no command over the original source. You are, in essence, creating a photocopy of a photocopy, and this is not helpful. The Lexicanum can be used to do fact-checking and to gain an understanding of the primary sources you need to consult, it is not truly intended to serve as a source in and of itself. Unfortunately, the articles you are creating do not meet our quality standards and will most likely be deleted if I do not have the time to fact check and revise them. If you want to see the differences, simply look at the revisions to the articles you have already written that I made, though those are patches and not fully written articles from scratch, admittedly. In each case, I went back to the original source to get the full story. You must consult the actual sources to write proper wiki articles; there is no short cut. Montonius (talk) 18:54, January 25, 2019 (UTC) That would be best. But you should in no way feel bad about it; if creating high-quality articles for a universe this complicated and rapidly growing were easy and could be done quickly, we'd have a lot more! Montonius (talk) 00:56, January 26, 2019 (UTC) Please be aware that this wiki uses British English, not American English. As such "gaol" is the British spelling of "jail." If you see a word you believe is misspelled, please first check that it is not the British spelling before changing it. Also, you could have determnined this by see ing that the word "goal" made no sense in the context of the sentence. Montonius (talk) 23:27, January 27, 2019 (UTC) Sourcing God of Ps, Every addition you make to any page of this wiki must be sourced. You cannot add new information to a page without sourcing it unless that source and page number are already present on the page. Montonius (talk) 20:50, January 31, 2019 (UTC) Guerrilla Two "r"'s when used as an adjective, one when used as a noun! Montonius (talk) 03:46, February 19, 2019 (UTC) delete template there should be a template "Delete" or "delete" around, which is a lot more "in your face'" than the deletion request category and allows you a bit more input for reasons.Neithan02 (talk) 00:13, May 6, 2019 (UTC) Bug Great Crusade fixed. Thanks for the heads up. I could find no example of the bug on the Iron Hands page. Perhaps you could be more specific? Montonius (talk) 01:15, June 1, 2019 (UTC) Thanks. Fixed.\ Sourcing God of Ps, I know you're trying to help but please do not make major additions to pages unless you know how to source correctly using our formatting system. We do not simply list series of novels as an appropriate source, and novels now require at least an attempt at sourcing the chapter where the information was found to be listed, if not the page numbers. The way you have done this you require me to check your work or simply delete it if I don't have the time. I need to trust that every addition has been sourced properly by the editor and I cannot do that when you source in this manner. I have allowed the additions to remain while correcting the sourcing format, but please, in future, if you want to make factual additions, you much do the research yourself and learn the proper format. Otherwise you're just creating more work for me or forcing me to delete the material. Montonius (talk) 19:37, August 30, 2019 (UTC) Who is your favourite character